


I'm gonna let myself get (absolutely soaking wet)

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy temporary loses all brain functions at the sight and he can see Harry's smirk as he notices Eggsy's open mouthed stare. </p><p>"Like what you see, Eggsy?" Harry asks lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna let myself get (absolutely soaking wet)

**Author's Note:**

> I watched St Trinians.

 "I've gained access to the main office" Harry's voice tells Eggsy through the glasses. 

"Roger that, I'm in position" Eggsy replies. He's situated outside in the grounds of the manor, hidden in a tangle of bushes, looking up at the window of the room Harry had successfully broken into. 

They were here because Kingsman had gotten a tip from one of their informers that hidden in one of the rooms of the manor, lay the plans for a robbery of one of the most prestigious and valuable paintings of the modern world, The Girl With The Pearl Earring. 

Eggsy and Harry had been sent to retrieve the plans, with Eggsy keeping watching out on the grounds and Harry finding the plans. 

"Got them" Harry's voice came through again "they were under the floorboards" 

"Yes, Harry!" Eggsy says with a grin in reply, his smile is short lived though when suddenly Merlin came through the coms. 

"Galahad, there's someone approaching the office, armed guards, approximately three of them. You have 10 seconds" 

"Shit" Harry mumbles and Eggsy goes to get up from his hiding place but Merlin quickly says; 

"Gwaine, stay in position. Mr Fritton will be expected back soon, you need to stay alert and keep watch" 

"Yes, Merlin" Eggsy replies, staying put even though everything is telling him to help Harry. 

Suddenly over the coms Eggsy hears gunfire, he looks up at the window to see glass shatter and someone fall out of the window, they land in a pond below the window with a splash. 

It's Harry. 

Harry has been thrown out of the bloody window. 

"Galahad, are you okay?" Merlin asks. 

"I'm fine" Harry replies "took down two of the guards but the third one rushed me and chucked me out the window I-" 

The sound of a gunshot cuts Harry off and Harry turns around and retrieves his gun from his pocket, quickly shooting the guard who was leaning out of the broken window. The guard falls out, dead. 

"Right, l have the plans, let's get out of here, before Mr. Fritton comes back" Harry says calmly, shrugging out of his heavy sodden suit. He throws it over one arm and climbs out of the pond and then walks across the grounds to where Eggsy is hiding. 

Eggsy's mouth drops open at the sight of Harry walking towards him. He's soaking wet, shirt clinging tightly to his chest,  which Eggsy sees is slightly toned. Eggsy temporary loses all brain functions at the sight and he can see Harry's smirk as he notices Eggsy's open mouthed stare. 

"Like what you see, Eggsy?" Harry asks lightly as he stands before him "now as much as I enjoy the look on your face, I am bloody freezing and I would like to very much get out of here' He puts a hand on Eggsy's shoulder which jolts Eggsy out of his stunned gaze and gently says "come along"

"Yes, Harry" Eggsy replies, shaking his head. Inside though there's a mantra of "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" and a realisation that he has fallen hard for Harry.

* * *

 

In the future, Eggsy will insistently refuse to admit that it was Harry's "Mr. Darcy" moment that had got him finally kissing Harry, but it really is how they ended up together. 

And besides, Merlin has the feed from Eggsy's glasses to prove that this was indeed the case. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you liked! :D


End file.
